


Please Just Wake Up

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: [Part of a Sequel AU I've been tampering with]The bruises on Jeremy's arms and legs couldn't even compare to the pain of this.





	Please Just Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a sequel story idea I had for Be More Chill which I've made some other content for on tumblr. I've had this in my drafts for forever and thought it'd be good to update it and just post it for the hell of it. Comments are greatly appreciated :)

The first thing Jeremy had notived when he came to was the pain. His limbs were sore, but miraculously hadn't broken. Still, it hurt... He shoved himself back up with a groan, glancing up the mountain side.

They really just fell down that. Fuck. That was it, he had to get this thing removed. He definitely had to before something worse happened. His SQUIP was already close to ape-shit. First the memory erasure and now causing this? God if Michael hadn't stepped in it probably

He stopped.

Michael was with him... Michael fell over the railing with him... Where was Michael?

“Michael? Michael!” Jeremy called out frantically. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his body and staggering around the area. At one point he nearly tripped over what he thought was a rock. He got a glance at it briefly… it wasn’t a rock, it was a leg…

Michael laid unconscious on the ground, not even twitching in the slightest. He had a gash in his arm, what looked like a broken ankle, and a bit of blood trickling down his face. Not to mention the smaller cuts and bruises, or the cracked lens on his glasses. Jeremy knelt down and shook his friend.

“Micheal? Wake up, we gotta get out of here.” Micheal didn’t stir, he just laid there. Jeremy tried again.

“Micheal, C'mon… I don’t know how long I have left till it tries to come back. We should-” He noticed how Micheal’s body felt cold and stiff. Jeremy felt a sudden panic start to rush through him. He'd lived that fall... Michael should have too, right? 

He shakily brought a hand to rest on Micheal’s chest… nothing.

Jeremy's breathing became more frantic, there's no way... Maybe his hand is just numb, that has to be it. He laid his ear onto the same spot, holding his breath and listening intently for any signs of life…

…no such thing came to reassure him. Jeremy pushed himself back up. He could feel his body tremble, as a sick feeling spread through his gut.

“Micheal… please wake up. Don’t do this to me…” The body didn’t respond. Jeremy shook his head, pounding his fist to the ground below. He couldn't believe this.

“Dammit, Michael, _get up!_ I can’t get through this without you! You're my player one, if it wasn’t for you in the first place I wouldn’t even be where I am now! I still need to make shit up to you... I fucking _abandoned_ you, and you still came back... You tracked down all that information, You got us Mountain Dew Red, You came back to help me... You’re the one who got us here!! In Japan... You…"

He froze for a moment, his sobs starting to choke him up.

"Micheal… I can’t... I need you… please don’t leave me alone… I can’t.... _I can't_ …”

_I can't tell you how sorry I am..._

Even now, at his lowest point, he couldn't say it out loud. Jeremy didn’t bother holding back his tears. His sobs howled through the sky. He let his body collapse, and just cried on his friend's apparent corpse.

He was so busy crying, he barely noticed the voice.

**Jeremy...**

He stopped a moment.

"What the fuck do you want? Y-You fucking killed him.... You-"

**Me? YOU did this... You could have gotten rid of me earlier... You had the option, yet you did nothing.**

"Probably because you're planted in my fucking frontal lobe and I might screw myself over if I did... You're already messing with my memories, so pardon me if I don't wanna find out what the worse things are."

**...Do you really want to remember what you've done? Look at Michael, could you really go your whole life living with the fact that you killed him? Or what about everything else? Richard, Brooke... Christine.**

"Shut up-"

**They probably just pity you... poor little Jeremy Heere, he took a big scawey pill and now everyone thinks he's insane... He killed his best friend, y'know.**

"B-but-"

**And imagine how they'd feel, knowing that alone... They'd be afraid of you. They'd leave you, because they'd know if they got too close the same thing would happen to _them._**

Jeremy looked back at Michael... His SQUIP... He hated saying it, but it had a point...

**Of course I do... I can make it all better, if you let me.**

"...How's that?" Jeremy asked.

**You could turn me back on. Then you won't have to remember. You won't have to do a thing, and I can make sure you never hurt one of them ever again... They'll finally be safe from you.**

Jeremy felt a bit of rain hit his face... He hated this, but... No, he'd ruined their lives enough, and accidentally ended Michael's. He couldn't let that happen again.

He stood up.

**Good Jeremy... I'll lead you back to town and you can get me back up and in full control.**

He looked back one last time, then walked away... Disappearing into the forest.

...

...

...

Michael groaned, his arm was hurting like hell, He couldn't feel anything in his leg, He couldn't even move himself that much. But, one thing was on his mind.

"J-Jeremy? You...you okay?" 

No response came...


End file.
